


Sweetness

by Offendedfish



Series: As Best We Can [5]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Dirty Talk, F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offendedfish/pseuds/Offendedfish
Summary: Nothing is better after an argument than a taste of sweetness.(The smut hinted at in Bloody Valentine)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: As Best We Can [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: makeup sex, oral (both), dirty talk, mentioned breeding kink, and Dick being the cutest dork (what an insufferable person)

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Dick! Dick! God Ah!” You cry, one leg propped up on his uninjured shoulder, your head thrown back against the sheets. You feel Dick grinning against your sensitive cunt as your hand tangles in Dick’s dark curls. His plush lips kiss softly against your sensitive bud, blue eyes alight with mischief through dark lashes. You pant and moan and rock your hips against his face. Once again, you were on your back, gasping for his touch. How did he talk you into this? Again.

You scream his name in a broken cry when you feel two callused fingers dip into your sensitive folds. Your heel digs into his back as you twist your body trying to bury your face in the sheets and press your core flush against his hand. Dick pulls away, grinning with juices from your previous release dribbling down his chin. “Did you like that, Honey?” Dick teases, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. You glare, opening your mouth to say something snide but your lips fall open when he curls his fingers inside you. Your head falls back again. Dick nips at your inner thigh with a toothy smile, his fingers pumping in and out of you. “Do you know-” Kiss “-how much-” Kiss “I want you?” Kiss. You let out a ragged breath and nod against the sheets. “Sweetheart,” Dick murmurs against your thigh, “tell me. Tell me you know how much I want you. Say it.” 

You lift your head and push against the mattress with shaky limbs. Dick’s biting his bottom lip and looking at you with lust-filled eyes. You move your hips to fuck yourself on his fingers all the while holding his gaze. “Dick- Ah!- I want you. I want you just as much as- Ah!- you want me,” you pant, red-faced.

The intensity of your want coils in his spine. He shudders. Dick pulls his fingers out of your cunt and spreads your juices along your heated skin as he squeezes your thigh. He presses another soft kiss against your sensitive bud. He murmurs a ‘good girl’ before delving back into his meal. You gasp, pulling at his hair, rutting your hips against his face. He hums, the vibration sending shockwaves of pleasure down your core up to your spine.

You’re close. You’re so so close. God, you’re so close. From the way, Dick is looking at you, he knows it too. He pulls away, looking you directly in the eyes as he pushes his fingers inside you again. “C’mon, Sweetheart, give me another one,” he begs, crooking his fingers inside you, “please, (y/n),” he pleads, licking at your core as he fucks you with his fingers.

You cum, keening his name. Dick’s fingers you through your orgasm as he hungrily laps up your release. You pant, feeling sensitive all over. Skin humming from overstimulation, you whimper into the sheets. He gives you another long lick before letting your leg drop to the mattress. Dick reaches up, pressing his body against yours careful not to put too much strain on his injured shoulder.

He kisses you and you let your mouth fall open; he takes the invitation happily, sliding his tongue into your mouth. You hum tasting yourself. The kiss is hungry but soft. Your hands roaming over his sculpted body, unconsciously tracing the patchwork of scars then the sensitive parts of his ass and his thighs then back to the sculpted expanse of his back, tracing the lines of his muscles. His stiff member presses against your inner thigh, gently rocking against you smearing your thigh with precum. He moans into the kiss when you shift your thigh to give him more friction.

“(Y/n), please. Please, let me fuck you. Please,” he murmurs against your lips. You press your lips to his, placing your hands on his chest and rolling him gently onto his back. Straddling his hip, you glide your wet folds over his stiff member, coating his cock with your release; it makes his hips buck. You run your fingers over his sweat-covered chest, fingernails scraping lightly against his skin drawing out a shuddering whine from him. 

Dick is pretty like this- helpless, glistening with sweat, and desperate under your ministrations. You don’t bother to hide your delight at his state with a barely bitten back smile.

“(Y/n), I’m trying to apologize,” he sighs, not looking at all apologetic as he grinds his cock against your core. You moan, matching his pace. Dick reaches up to squeeze one of your breasts. “(Y/n)…” You grasp his wrist, bringing it to your lips, nipping at it, leaving a red mark, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. “I think you’ve made up for earlier,” you purr, looking him in the eye as you lick a stripe up his palm to the tip of his middle finger, “it’s my turn to make you feel good.” Dick shudders again, writhing under your touch.

Dick grins at you, all cocksure and mischief. “Darling, I- oh…” You roll your hips against his member, wiping the grin off his face. “Let me take care of you.” you plead, voice honey-sweet. “But I want to…” He smiles at you indulgently but you can see his resolve crumbling. You continue to rock against him, pressing shapes into the V of his abs. Whatever other pleas he had been smothered by his moans.

“Don’t make me tie you up,” you smirk, “but then, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” You say, fingertips tracing down his bicep and grazing the veins of his forearms. Dick swallows thickly, looking up at you through dark lashes. You lean down, lips pressed against his ear, whispering “I knew it”. You pull back, cackling. He glares at you flustered. “You say that as if-” He gasps when you take his fingers into your mouth, sucking on them, swirling your tongue. Dick whines but it’s cut off when you sink onto his cock. You moan around his fingers as you slowly sink down feeling him stretch you. Dick moans helplessly, crying out your name in broken syllables. You let out a moan of your own when you take all of him in. You release his fingers with a wet pop. The syllables of his name slurred and stretched into a moan.

You kiss his forehead, lips brushing down the line of his nose and you plant a kiss on his nose. “That’s it, baby, I’ve got you,” you say leaning back as you start to ride his cock. You press his fingers, still slick with your saliva, against your burning skin. Your toes curl at the sensation. You try your best to control the movement of your hips.

You relinquish your grip on Dick’s wrist when he gives it a soft tug. His hand drops to your stomach. You close your eyes. His wet fingers trace a line all the way up to your breasts drawing arches over them, fingers dipping between the valley of your breasts making your chest stutter. Dick traces his fingers back down your stomach slowly. You open your eyes a sliver. A soft glint in his eye made your stomach flip with anticipation. It was an intimate look you’d never seen before. Closing your eyes, you retrace his movements in your mind and snort when he finishes the soft, scraggly heart just below your belly button.

“Dork-” Your breath hitches and your eyes fly open, gazing into his as he mouths ‘I love you’ before feeling the pad of his thumb brush over your clit. “Dickie,” you hiccup as he rubs harsh circles against your sensitive clit. You lean forward hands, gripping his shoulder. Dick winces and you give him an apologetic look, moving your hands down to his chest. You can feel his heart beating against your palm in rhythm with your own. You squeeze around him, picking up your torturous pace. Dick’s hand glides up to your hip, squeezing and tracing hearts against your skin with his thumb.

Dick desperately tries to fight the urge to roll you both over, pin you down, and fuck you. But the way you caress his skin, the way you kiss him, the way you look at him with such adoration, the way you make him feel so loved, feels so good. He bucks into you and you stop, staying still, walls clenching around him. You lean down, lips brushing against the shell of his ear and nipping lightly at it. “Baby,” you drawl, “you can do whatever you want to me once you’ve recovered. Just let me take care of you like a good boy.” Nails digging into your flesh, Dick groans.

“Anything?”

“Anything,” you answer, leaning back to grip his thighs and quicken your pace. Bouncing on his cock, you sing his name. He watches in awe at how pretty you look riding his cock- breasts bouncing, chest heaving, and whining his name.

“Y/n, I’m going to-”

“Dickie, please. Please, let go. Give me all you’ve got.” You pant as you fuck yourself on him. He presses a thumb against your clit and you both cum with a cry. You ride him through his orgasm with him whining and chanting your name in breathy pants.

“Anything?” He asks again, a hazy look in his eyes. You kiss down his jaw to the column of his neck then to his chest then down his stomach. “Anything,” you reaffirm. His cock twitches to life inside you.

He traces a line down your spine. “Even if I stuff that cunt of yours full of toys while I fuck that tight little ass?” He asks, eyes gleaming with excitement. You nip at his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys in your wake. “I’ll even stuff the toys in myself if you want.” This draws out another groan from him. “Sweetheart, don’t make promises like that. You’ll make me hard again.” You hum, licking his nipple, teeth grazing his skin. “I keep my promises, Pretty Bird.” 

Dick growls at you, “I’m going to fucking ruin the pretty little cunt of yours.” You sneer down at him, your musical laugh pitched into a challenging timber. He whines when you remove yourself. His pout shifts into slack-jawed awe as he watches a mix of his cum and your juices flow down your thighs. “But for now,” you say, taking his chin into your hand pulling him into a kiss. You nip at his bottom lip, easily sliding your tongue into his mouth. You moan still tasting the barest hint of yourself on his tongue. You pull away with a nip, leaving him breathless and wanting for your attention. You let your lips travel down his body leaving hickeys everywhere you kiss.

Dick moans and feels his body twitch at the sensation, the pleasure pushing him into overdrive. “Honey- please…” His voice is cracked, desire bleeding through his husky tones. You run your palms over his thighs over them, occasionally digging into the muscle, enjoying hearing his deep, throaty moans. “For now, you’re mine.” you say, giving the tip of his hardening cock a kiss, lapping at the slit. Wrapping your hand around his member, you pump it carelessly as you press a lazy kiss against his inner thigh.

You watch as his face twists into unadulterated pleasure. Dick thinks he tastes blood from the way his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip trying to stop the onslaught of whimpers rising from his throat. You take his cock into your mouth, savoring the taste of your climaxes. Your core tingles but you focus on the task at hand. You hum around his cock, the warm, wet feeling of your mouth around his makes Dick growl and buck into your mouth making you gag as he hits the back of your throat. You allow him a moment of control before digging your nails into the meat of his thighs in warning. Dick obeys letting out a shaky breath. You swirl your tongue around his member sending his sanity careening off a cliff before pulling back. “You’re gonna be the death of me, honey.” You smirk at him, lips arrayed in all the smugness and triumph the control you had over him allowed as you press kisses to the V of his abs. “Not the worst way to die,” you murmur against his hot skin.

He grips the sheets beneath him, letting his head fall back against the pillows. “Fuck-” You lick up his shaft. He pants, fingers threading into your hair. “When my arm is back to full health, I’m going to bend you over the kitchen counter and- Ah!” You kiss up his cock, slow and wet. You watch him tense in anticipation as you swallow him down. You gag around him, the wall of your throat spasming around his cock. Dick growls in pleasure, his grip on your hair tightening. You moan that the sharp sting on your scalp and the vibrations around his cock make him gasp. You smile, sliding up and down his cock all the while letting your fingers caress his balls. He’s close from the way his hips stutter. He whines your name in a broken mantra, begging you for release. “Please, (y/n). Please. Please. Plea-”

You remove your mouth from him, replacing it with your hand, pumping furiously. “That’s it. Be a good boy and cum for me.” With that, hot cum splashes against your chest and stomach, coating you in his cum. Dick’s mind is too fucked out to completely process the incredibly hot image of you covered in his release. His head lulls into the pile of pillows, mouth gaping to take in as much air as he can as his eyes slide shut. His ears are ringing almost loud enough that he almost doesn’t hear you shuffle up to his side.

You kiss him, gently this time, massaging his lips with yours. “You make me sound like a 50s housewife when you say honey,” you laugh, giving him an adorable lopsided smile. Dick turns his head to you, his skin still feeling warm but aching for the press of your body against his. He pulls you into his side. “I think I like the idea of you being my wife,” he says pressing a kiss to your cheek. He sees color fill your cheeks and he snorts. “You didn’t think you were the only one who wanted to grow old together, did you?”

“I- I regret this conversation.” This draws out another snort from him.

“What’s for dinner?” He asks innocently, “Honey.” He adds simply out of pettiness.

You huff and press a kiss to his throat. “I’m reheating the stew from yesterday. I didn’t exactly get to prepare since someone got shot and needed to be picked up from the emergency room.” You needle with no real anger behind it. He shrugs at you.

“What’s for dessert?” he asks, grinning cheekily as he eyes you openly. You roll your eyes slapping his chest. “You’ve had enough sweets for today.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
